Alternative psychoactive alcohol use
Alternative psychoactive alcohol use Poly drug products Caffeinated alcohol caffeinated alcoholic drinks combine alcohol, caffeine, and the ingredients of energy drinks into one drink. In 2010 and 2011, this type of beverage faced criticism for posing health risks to their drinkers. Alcohol and caffeine are both psychoactive drugs, drugs that are mixed are referred to as Wikipedia:poly drug use. As a response the US Wikipedia:Food and Drug Administration introduced a Wikipedia:caffeinated alcohol drinks ban. Coca wine Coca wine is an Wikipedia:alcoholic beverage combining Wikipedia:wine with extracted coca alkaloid. One popular brand was Wikipedia:Vin Mariani, developed in 1863 by Corsican entrepreneur Angelo Mariani. Cocaine and ethanol forms Wikipedia:cocaethylene which is more toxic than cocaine or ethanol when used separately. Nicotini A Wikipedia:nicotini is any Wikipedia:alcoholic drink which includes Wikipedia:nicotine as an ingredient. Its name is modeled after the word "martini" in the fashion of such drinks as the Wikipedia:appletini. In places which ban smoking, use of the nicotini provides those addicted to Wikipedia:nicotine with the opportunity to manage cravings without stepping outside to smoke. Synthetic alcohol substitute A Synthetic alcohol substitute is a proposed substitute for Wikipedia:alcoholic beverages, and gives the drinker the effects of drunkenness without many of the risks of alcohol. It is currently being developed by a team at Wikipedia:Imperial College London, led by Professor David Nutt, chair of the ISCD. It is based on Wikipedia:benzodiazepines.Ex drugs tsar creates synthetic alcohol that gives buzz without the hangover | Mail Online Fermentation species Saliva-fermented beverages The mycological significance of this dual fermentation process was previously unrecognized.Parakari, an indigenous fermented beverage... [Mycologia. 2005 Jan-Feb - PubMed - NCBI] The process of chewing grains or other starches was used in the production of alcoholic beverages in pre-modern cultures around the world; sake in Japan is an example. To date this tradition is still popular among indigenous communities around the world with cassava being the most commonly used plant. Edible mushroom fermentation * Wine can be made by using mushroom fruit bodies instead of microorganisms like Saccharomyces cerevisiae. Wikipedia:Pleurotus ostreatus have been demonstrated to produce 12.2% ABV, and Wikipedia:Agaricus blazei 8% ABV. It seems to be a Wikipedia:functional food which can be expected to have preventive effects against cancer and thrombosis.Characteristics of wine produced b... [Biosci Biotechnol Biochem. 2001 - PubMed - NCBI] Alcohol state of matter * Wikipedia:Solid: Wikipedia:Alcohol powder made by molecular encapsulate alcohol, usually with Wikipedia:cyclodextrin. The powder is usable with different routes of administration (see ROA on this page). * Wikipedia:Liquid: This is the normal state of matter for most alcohols. A unique exception being Wikipedia:2-Methylpropan-2-ol which tends to be a solid at room temperature, with a melting point slightly above 25 °C. * Wikipedia:Gas: Alcohol mist can be formed with a Wikipedia:nebulizer for inhalation (see ROA on this page). Routes of administration Orally Wikipedia:Alcohol powder is useful with capsules to eliminate the burning taste of Wikipedia:rectified spirit upon ingestion. The powder will produce an alcoholic drink when mixed with water. Capsules It will require about 20 x 1 gram capsules to provide 20 cL pure ethanol which may be inconvenient. 2M2B is one of few alcohols potent enough for practical use for alcohol supplementation as it is 20 times more potent. When used in this way combined with Wikipedia:time release technology Wikipedia:dosage form (e.g. a few small-sized capsules with different time-release), potent alcohols can provide low-dose alcohol therapy to eliminate alcohol intoxication, lower the risk for Wikipedia:alcohol dependency, and yet provide eventual health effects. Inhalation Nebulizer Wikipedia:Alcohol inhalation or "alcohol smoking" uses various techniques to vaporize or nebulize alcohol into a mist for inhalation. Also, Wikipedia:alcohol powder that is molecularly encapsulated with Wikipedia:cyclodextrin can be used with a Wikipedia:nebulizer for easier inhalation into the lungs than the ordinarily harsh vapors. Smoking Wikipedia:Menthol is an alcohol which act as an analgesic, and has GABAAergic activity. It is also a weak kappa opioid receptor agonist. It may be smoked from Wikipedia:Menthol cigarettes. In addition, ethanol from alcoholic drinks may be igested using a practice called "smoking alcohol". Smoking alcohol is inhaling the vapors of an alcoholic drink by vaporizing the alcohol using techniques involving pumps or dry ice.Smoking Alcohol Could Lead To Overdosing Injection Intravenously Ethanol is usually only injected intravenously as antidote against Wikipedia:ethylene glycol or Wikipedia:methanol poisoning (see Wikipedia:#Antidote). However, diluted distilled beverages are also injected by intravenous drug users, occasionally when they are unable to access other drugs and there is limited alcohol available to get intoxicated orally. One of the tertiary alcohols, Wikipedia:ethchlorvynol, is not compatible with intravenous injection and serious injury or death can occur when it is used in this manner Intramuscular Wikipedia:Ethanol is safe to use intramuscularly. Rectal An alcohol enema, colloquially known as butt-chugging, is the act of introducing Wikipedia:alcohol into the Wikipedia:rectum and colon via the Wikipedia:anus. This method of alcohol consumption is dangerous because it leads to faster intoxication since the alcohol is absorbed directly into the bloodstream and neutralizes the body's ability to reject the toxin by vomiting. Vaginal Teens have been known to use vodka-soaked tampons to get drunk.Teens using vodka tampons to get drunk - CBS 5 - KPHO Applications Medical Antidote Pharmaceutical grade ethanol (Wikipedia:rectified spirit) diluted 5–10% in 5% Wikipedia:dextrose is usually given intravenously as an Wikipedia:ethylene glycol or Wikipedia:methanol poisoning treatment. However, sometimes ethanol is given orally in the form of Wikipedia:distilled beverages such as Wikipedia:whisky, Wikipedia:vodka, or Wikipedia:gin for Wikipedia:ethylene glycol or Wikipedia:methanol poisoning treatment when no pharmaceutical ethanol solutions are available. In one case, doctors saved a poisoned tourist using a vodka drip. Tincture A Wikipedia:tincture is typically an alcoholic extract of plant or animal material or solution. To qualify as an alcoholic tincture, the extract should have an Wikipedia:ethanol percentage of at least 40-60% or 80-120 proof. Sometimes even a 90% or 180 proof tincture is achieved.Groot Handboek Geneeskrachtige Planten by Geert Verhelst Elixir Vodka can be used for making elixirs. An elixir ( , , xerion "powder for drying wounds", from ξηρός, xeros dryOnline Etymology Dictionaryelixir - definition and meaning) is a clear, sweet-flavored liquid used for medicinal purposes, to be taken orally and intended to cure one's ills. When used as a pharmaceutical preparation, an elixir contains at least one Wikipedia:active ingredient designed to be taken orally. Fire breathing Distilled beverages (spirits) are often used as fuel in Wikipedia:fire breathing which also can produce a subtle alcohol intoxication as the Wikipedia:alcohol by volume often are quite pure. Legality Alcohols other than ethanol are not covered by Wikipedia:alcohol monopoly and Wikipedia:alcohol taxes in general but Wikipedia:alcohol laws may do (eg not drinking alcoholic beverages in public places). See also * Wikipedia:Alcoholic beverage References Wikipedia:Template:Alcohol and health Wikipedia:Template:Alcohols Wikipedia:Template:Psychoactive substance use [[Wikipedia:Template:Drug use Category:Fermented beverages Category:Alcohol Category:Alcohol abuse Category:Drug culture Category:Drugs Category:Drinking culture